Diaries (nefarious)
by Venusandluc
Summary: Nefarious does not belong to me neather does the art work - writing does though) It takes place in there highschool days - Maxk being a football star and a all around good kid as for crow he hangs around the jocks pertaining he's in charge but makes fun of mack - he hangs around the cool kids and calls Maxk a nerd and is pretty mean But crow starts to fail math and Maxk is called
1. Chap 1

Mack pov:

My feet clicked across the crowded hall way to my calculus class. The hall was swarming with pushing kids. It was a struggle to get anywhere even as the quarterback. In this school it felt like invisible in these halls. Well I wish I wasn't tho.

I was actually saw a lot but never how I wanted. I had a bitch ass girlfriend which I don't even why I was with her. (It's not MayApple) She was a popular girl of corse.

I was suppose to be some hot shot but I didn't feel like it... I really just wanted some close friends to hang out with ... but that's not ever going happen it seems.

I signed as I walked to the class. Room 456 ... those numbers was a horrific sight. Not that it was a bad class, or that hard but that CROW was in there. He was snarky, mean and full of himself. He was a small blond boy with golden eyes that could stop a bull in its tracks and dagger like teeth to match.

He hanged around with the popular kids, and made fun of me. Even though I'm supposed to be a popular kid but rather not be grouped together with those basters. He always got in trouble and pulled horrible pranks.

One time he put pigs blood in a tuba at a football game. When the kid went to blow the tuba, the blood splattered all over the first in second row of kids. It was horrible and the smell matched it. All those poor kids smelled like rotting pig for weeks! I over heard some kids talking and they said they had to call jandors from different school to clean the mess! Crow got suspended for 2 weeks but was smile as ever when he returned. He was also never aloud in the band room again.

He sounds pretty bad doesn't he. It would make sense why I don't like him- but that would be a fib if I told you I hated him. I was quite the opposite. I considered him a friend. Even though those days are over. I only dread seeing him cause it reminds me of when we where younger.

You see, crow wasn't always like this, he use to be well different. Very scared , of well everything. We where friends when we where about 8 and I was 9. For some weird reason crow skipped a grade. Don't ask me why he just did. He was small and tiny and well I befriended him. But when we reached the age of 13 and 12... he started to grow father apart.

Become more mean ... I was just left behind. You could say I was still holding on... I still consider him my friend... not just my friend... my best friend.


	2. Chap 2

Mack pov. Still

I signed thinking of the old days and slid open the door to the class room. 456 was plastered on the wall. I walked inside and saw Crow in the back row leaning back really far, with his feet up on the desk.

He looked like he was trying to act cool with his black ripped-t that said bite me plaster on the front of it. And his ripped jeans- Wait was he wearing pink socks?!? Oh my god- crows the only person in the world who wear a dark outfit and then feminine socks to match. I thought snicking a little at this and rolling my eyes.

I smiled a bit and walked over and sat next to him. I know he didn't want me there but I did it anyways . "You know if you lean back any father you will fall over right?" I stated placing my book bag on the floor by the desk.

. "Did I ask for your opinion." He spat at me furiously rolling his eyes not even sparing a glance at me.

"No " I stated calmly "but I was just saying as a friend , if you don't want to fall maybe you should stop."

He growled and now turned his head towards me he puffed up his cheeks a but now getting in my face . "Ok, I'm going say this a way you can understand dipshit! I'm not your friend! Never was never will! So stop sitting by me and taking to me." He hisses at me a little to close to close for comfort.

It didn't bother me much sense he did this a lot. I just shrugged pushed him a bit and turned to the front of the class "whatever you say FRIEND"

That was the last straw for crow. How do I know you ask? Well the next thing I felt was a cold hard punch to the face, by you know who.

He was growling and foaming at the mouth in anger. I held my cheek and quickly stood up.

"Whoa whoa, there crow-" I said in a calming tone. "Calm down there buddy, I don't want a fight."

"IM NOT YOUR BUDDY " he screamed and slammed his foot in my crouch...

I grabbed it quickly as I was in pain, for a small guy he packed a hella of a punch.

Kids circled us in the class room. They screamed "fight! Fight fight" I I think I heard one say "KICK THAT FAGGOTS ASS!"

But I didn't want to fight him. But crow definitely wanted too. He started swinging and kicking trying to land a hit on me but I kept backing up avoiding the attacks.

"Crow I don't want to fight!"

I said as he tried to punch me right in the face but I ducked in time...

"WELL I DO!" He screamed as he did it.

"Please Crow ! I don't want to hurt you!" I cried trying to get him to stop but he would not listen. The kids where getting louder. Yelling "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT."

"Hurt me?! You !! Your a pansy!"

He laughed and punched me in the gut.

This gave me no choice even with the hard blow to the stomach I quickly grabbed his arm bent it backwards and slammed his head into the desk. "Who's the pansy now." I growled... but then... it was silent... all sound was gone then I saw why.

Are teacher was glaring at both of us coldly. I felt my stomach flip.

"Hallway. Now."


	3. Chap 3

Mack pov. Still (prob going be for most of book but there will be some crow POV eventually )

"FIGHTING?! What where you both thinking?!" Mrs. Buller yelled at us as she pasted the hall. "I expected this from him ! " she said coming to a yeld by us. "But not from you! Mack!"

Crow just stood there smiling like this was all big joke.

She signed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It being Crow you picked a fight with, I can conclude quickly he started it."

"HEY!" Crow interrupted "I would- actually thinking about your not wrong. You may continue."

She just gave him a look and continued on "I should expel you boys!"

That word hit me like a semi truck. Expel?!!? I would have to change schools?! Plus my parents would ground my ass for months! And for what! A small fight with Crow.

Crow for some reason that he was going start to blow up with laughter. Then the bomb blew up. "OH MY GOD! HEH HA AH HA!!! You! Expel me?! That's the best thing I ever heard."

"I'm serious crow- you boys started a scene and fought in class, that is a violation of this schools rules!"

Crows smile suddenly dropped "hah ha- this is no joke- no no no you can't expel me! My parents will send me off to a boarding school for the ev- " he stopped half way then stopped himself "JUST I DONT WANT TO GO!!"

She sighed and went inside of room 456 and came out with a paper. "Ok I'm going make a deal that will benefit us all." She handed the piece of paper to me and now I could see it was a test. A test of crows. With a big red 25% plastered on the top.

Crow looked over my shoulder to see what it was then snatched it out of my hands "hey! This is my privet shit!" He growled and crumbled the paper up. "I don't show others your weight as that would be horrific! For you!"

Mrs. Buller rolled her eyes and pinched her bridge of her nose. "Just shut up crow before I change me mind."

Crow just grumbled and looked away pouting.

"Anyway, you see Mr. muller crow is failing this class, and I don't get my yearly bonus if not all my students pass."

I nodded "but what can I do about it ?"

"Well, if you tutor crow and get him to pass this class I will not tell anyone about our little "indent""

I smiled as she said this "YES mam! I'll get right on that ! "

She nodded "you talk about it to yourselfs , when you will meet, after that you can come back in my class." With that she left us alone.

"I geuss we will be study buddy's!" I smiled and looked at crow . He looked away pissed saying nothing. I frowned at this.

Then he finally spoke "You tell anyone about this, about me hanging out with you, I will kill you." He said not lifting his head

I gulped and pulled on my shirt collar. "Ok, just meet me at my locker. After the last bell." Then I headed back in the room, smiling just a little bit


	4. Chap 4

Mack pov still

I waited at my locker, crow was 2 hours late. No one was left in the school and no after school things where today, the hallway was now going dark. This hole time I waited the only kid I saw way one with a baseball cap on over his face a bit and in a big sweatshirt heading to the mechanical class room.

He seemed rushed and didn't want to be seen. Either way I didn't recognize him, so I just shrugged it off. So I just waited for crow... for hours.

But It seemed like the school was about to close, so that fucker probably ditched me! I growled at myself a little pissed off by his selfishness. Then I started to turn to go towards the exit. I wasn't going wait any longer for someone who woul-

"WAIT?!"

I turned to see Crow causally walking towards me his spiked black backpack swung over his shoulders.

I sighed and waited in the spot I was sliding my hands down my face. "So where were you?- you where supposedly be here two hours ago."

Crow rolled his eyes stopping in front of me. "Non of your beeswax Mr Macass and in my world your life is little , little shitty thing"

I uncovered my face and looked down at the smaller "Ok, crow or should I call you your highness, I'm done with this bullshit." I spat at him. I was tired of his shit. I was trying to help! But he had to have some snarky response to everything.

Crow growled and stood on his tippy toes to get in my face "Well your bullshit! You nerd! Your a fucking nerd! I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here. Let's just get this over with." He then shoved me and pushed past me.

I growled and snatched the back of his book bag making the zipper bust and the content spill all over the hallway floor. "Shit?! I'm sorry!"

Crow quickly whipped around quickly "Great my shit! Your a piece of shit mack!" Then he got on the floor and started to pick stuff up.

I did the same and helped him get it into his book bag "I'm really am sorry crow.." I sighed helping him.

He rolled his eyes and stood up zipping up the bag. "Let's just get this over with." He then stood and started to walk down the hall.

I started to follow till I stepped on something. It was a purple small book. A few papers where crammed inside and between pages. I had no idea what it was was but Crow must of dropped it. I thought picking it up and went about to say something.

But then Crow snapped at me "Hurry up dip shit! Let's go before I beat your ass."

I growled and gripped the book tight and slipped it into my book bag, and ran after him.

"Wait up!"


End file.
